Acidixx
Acidixx is the seventh boss in the Abyssal Depths. This boss is one of the most complex of all of the bosses in this raid. This boss is the first boss in the third wing, the Acidic Depths. Raid Composition This boss can be soloed, though it is recommended to have at least 2 people in the raid. The recommended raid composition is listed below. *One well geared tank *Everyone else damage Strategy Acidixx is a very difficult boss fight. This boss is fought in a room with four platforms in the corners of the room leading to a middle platform. There is water dividing these corner platforms. These platforms are listed below: *Southwest Platform: The Healing Platform *Southeast Platform: The Weakness Platform *Northeast Platform: The Venomous Platform *Northwest Platform: The Blindness Platform When you enter the boss room, there will be adds spawning every 200-800 game ticks. Most of the time, they spawn in under one minute, and in some cases, around 90 seconds. They will spawn throughout the entire encounter, and even before the boss is pulled. Before pulling the boss, use the time you have to play around with the platforms, figuring out which is which. When you pull the boss, have your tank lead the boss to the southwest (healing) platform. Step on the pressure plates every 5-10 seconds to keep the regeneration buff up. This platform will be your healer for the fight, making healers practically useless for this fight, which is why the raid composition only consists of a tank and some damage. Make sure to turn every once in awhile to make sure there are no adds being sneaky! Do not let any adds reach the center of the room, as it will cause massive damage to the raid, which the healing platform can not heal you through. From the raid tests, this is the most common cause for wipes on this encounter. For this fight, the most optimal strategy is the four-man strategy. This strategy consists of four people: a tank and 3 damage. Have each person take their own platform, preventing the adds from reaching the middle platform. When an add spawns, burst it down quickly. Do not let these adds attack you, as they can deal about 32,767 damage, immediately killing you. The next strategy is the half-and-half strategy. This strategy consists of two people: a tank and a damage. Have the tank take the boss between the Healing and Weakness platforms (Southern), and the damage kill adds on the Northern (Venomous and Blindness) platforms. This strategy is less optimal because adds can roam more freely, and have a greatly increased chance to reach the middle than if there were people keeping watch on all four platforms. Make sure to kill all adds for this strategy. The least optimal strategy for this boss is the solo strategy. This strategy consists of only one person: a tank. This strategy is the least optimal because you have to take care of all four platforms from their adds, and can not recieve the constant healing from the Southwest platform. This allows adds to roam freely around the boss room, and during the fight you will most likely have at least one or two adds reach the center. An alternative strategy for this encounter is the Legendary Burn strategy. This strategy consists of one tank and everyone else damage. The tank needs to be extremely well geared and the damage need to do some godly amounts of damage for this strategy to work. What you do for this strategy is kill the first set of adds, and then have everyone switch to the boss and have everyone attack him. Doing this strategy will probably have some adds reach the center and you may become overwhelmed by adds. Loot Not Yet Implemented